


10.27 - family

by Todokami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: genji talks about his family





	

“Genji…” Jesse sighed.

He looked at him. “What?”

“Tell me about ‘em.”

“Jesse, you know I do not-”

“I want to know.”

Genji sighed. The topic of family always came up. “Fine.”

Jesse looked at him.

“My family...is large.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I have a sister who wants to save the world and protect everyone. My...brother is a scientist who saved her life, and saves the rest of my family as well.”

Jesse paused, a bit confused.

“My father is a strong man who wants nothing more than the best for us. My other father is larger than life and loves to laugh. My other father is much smaller, but is always there to help. My mother only wants to see me succeed, and she likes to bake me cookies. I have another father who does not speak to me as much, but he saved your life, so I am eternally grateful for that.”

“Now hold on-” Jesse started, but Genji cut in again.

“I have another sister who just wants to fight alongside her mother. And even another sister who gave me a second chance at life.”

Jesse opened his mouth to speak.

“And my final family member..."

“Genji…”

“I have the world’s greatest boyfriend.” He hugged him tightly.

Jesse fell silent.

“I left my family, Jesse. This is my new one.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is short but i worked really hard on it and i love it


End file.
